MicroNations Fandom:Chat/Logs/29 August 2014
23:09:49 !updatelogs 23:09:49 Eastest566: Logs updated (added ~8 to log page). 23:10:08 Thank you Peacekeeper. 23:17:55 -!- Eastest566 has left Special:Chat 23:18:03 -!- Eastest566 has joined Special:Chat 23:19:49 -!- Eastest566 has left Special:Chat 23:19:55 -!- Eastest566 has joined Special:Chat 23:36:37 -!- Eastest566 has left Special:Chat 23:36:38 -!- Eastest566 has joined Special:Chat 23:43:47 -!- Eastest566 has left Special:Chat 23:43:48 -!- Eastest566 has joined Special:Chat 23:56:37 -!- Eastest566 has left Special:Chat 23:56:39 -!- Eastest566 has joined Special:Chat 00:06:47 -!- Eastest566 has left Special:Chat 00:06:48 -!- Eastest566 has joined Special:Chat 00:08:55 -!- Eastest566 has left Special:Chat 04:27:45 -!- Ethen12345 has joined Special:Chat 04:27:52 hello 04:28:17 -!- Ethen12345 has left Special:Chat 07:47:16 -!- Ufkpr has joined Special:Chat 07:48:27 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 07:49:15 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 07:49:47 Hello. 07:50:04 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 07:50:04 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 07:50:05 o/ 07:50:58 Well, I'm from the UfKpR Schwanensee... 07:51:00 -!- Sabovia has left Special:Chat 07:51:05 A micronation since 1999. 07:51:24 And I haven't been here for a long time... 08:05:13 -!- Ufkpr has left Special:Chat 10:14:49 -!- GamingProphecy has joined Special:Chat 10:16:16 -!- GamingProphecy has left Special:Chat 11:20:08 -!- Peacekeeper 5000 has joined Special:Chat 14:16:38 -!- Kaiserofnewaustria has joined Special:Chat 14:18:48 -!- Kaiserofnewaustria has left Special:Chat 15:09:14 -!- Kaiserofnewaustria has joined Special:Chat 15:09:41 -!- Kaiserofnewaustria has left Special:Chat 15:28:42 -!- Ethen12345 has joined Special:Chat 15:29:08 -!- Ethen12345 has left Special:Chat 15:34:47 -!- RepublicOfKeigGov has joined Special:Chat 15:34:50 o/ 15:36:23 -!- Graistan has joined Special:Chat 15:36:27 o/ 15:36:33 Hello o/ 15:36:57 Unlucky on the Winter Microlympics Qualifying 15:37:06 What happened? 15:37:12 Didnt see it 15:37:43 The Skiing Qualifying 15:37:50 Missed out by around a 100 15:37:53 *1000 15:38:15 damn..where did I come in Qualifiying? 15:38:36 4th 15:39:01 How many where competing for qualifictaion? 15:39:17 Bobsleigh Qualifying is really tight 15:39:28 5 in your group 15:39:52 Damn 15:40:24 You seem to have a good chance in the Bobsleigh thoguht 15:40:34 Really? 15:40:47 Where did I come?? 15:41:33 Second so far 15:41:43 Brilliant! 15:41:46 All depends on how the others do. 15:42:20 Ya, anyway, I was thinking we should elect a head of state for Southern Ireland.. 15:42:35 Like a president or Prime Minister 15:42:43 Whatever you think 15:42:56 Im not interested in speaking about Southern Ireland right now, but I have some micronational news 15:43:05 Oh, go on.. 15:43:26 You know http://micronations.wikia.com/wiki/Keigen-Dolandic_Commonwealth_Football_Federation , I made a Commonwealth Champions League 15:43:45 Oh yes, I saw it, how are Tranmania United doing? 15:44:10 I will add that team 15:44:22 Oh, it is on, I saw it myself.. 15:44:28 two seconds.. 15:44:31 Currently games will take place at 17:00 today 15:45:09 Wait Tranmania United didn't do so well 15:45:24 What happened to my team now?! 15:45:53 1-1 But in a 5-4 penalty Shooutout they lost to kittyville, you can enter a team to the third round if you like 15:46:32 They can replace Virginia United 15:46:57 I was thinking of founding a New Orlando Rangers but it is unlikely as the Kingdom of Orlando claims New Orlando, and how can I replace a team? 15:47:07 Easy 15:47:22 I will add it in, and you can do what you like. 15:47:32 Isnt that cheating? 15:47:53 Nope, as there is a unlicensed team in 3rd Qualifying Round 15:48:08 They were disqualified? 15:48:19 Could be. 15:48:57 Tonight is gonna be good, I got tickets for the Hillocks County vs Enniskillen United game 15:49:17 (Games are now being played on FIFA) 15:49:41 Right, so New Orlando Rangers are in! 15:50:21 As President, I can give you a ticket to tonights game, New Orlando Rangers vs FC Catish 15:50:32 Meanwhile I was considering transforming all nations in the commonwealth to Democratic as most are absolute monarchys 15:50:37 And sure thx 15:50:47 ? 15:50:54 Doland, Catland... 15:51:05 I don't see a problem with Absolute Monarchys 15:51:20 We are micronations after all. 15:51:48 True but it means very easily when a new Head of State goes into lets say Keig in election tensions could rise, its just a suggestion really.. 15:52:19 Are you on a computer? 15:52:25 Besides the Republic of Keig is a Democratic union that has just merged with a de facto dictatorship 15:52:28 and yes 15:52:37 why? 15:52:55 Can you make New Orlando Rangers a logo? 15:53:40 Sure, will do, anyway, should we make some nations adop democracy or is it fine? 15:54:09 The more I think about it I dont want to give up power 15:54:09 Idk. 15:54:22 Best give each nation freedom to hat they like. 15:54:26 *WHAT 15:54:30 *what 15:54:45 Disclude Communism.. 15:55:00 Nobody is Communist. 15:55:29 As in dont allow anybody to turn into a communist state or communist states to join.. 15:55:55 -!- Graistan has left Special:Chat 15:56:02 -!- Graistan has joined Special:Chat 15:56:10 sorry about that 15:56:49 Looking back on the old CIC 2014 Scores, that was a really good tournament, and personally I have nothing against communism in micronations as long as they understand what communism is exactly. 16:00:11 -!- Peacekeeper 5000 has joined Special:Chat 16:00:12 It is going brilliant, we having a election as to whether or not it will turn into a constituitonal monarchy 16:00:16 " it doesnt work properly" Again going back to what I said, thats in the macronational world. 16:00:57 What is so different in micronations, they wouldnt even get enough economic power to function like a De Facto state 16:02:24 test 16:02:25 -!- RepublicOfKeigGov has left Special:Chat 16:02:27 -!- RepublicOfKeigGov has joined Special:Chat 16:02:35 rip internet ; - ; 16:02:40 lol 16:03:08 Im gonna go watch my match down in Arran, be back in about half an hour :) 16:03:10 so what about Keig, is everything there going well? 16:03:17 Yep, It's fine 16:03:27 brilliant, anyway bye o/ 16:03:28 Come On The County! 16:03:31 o/ 16:05:17 -!- Graistan has left Special:Chat 16:11:05 -!- Ethen12345 has joined Special:Chat 16:11:11 hello 16:11:57 -!- Ethen12345 has left Special:Chat 16:14:03 -!- Ethen12345 has joined Special:Chat 16:14:45 -!- Ethen12345 has joined Special:Chat 16:15:11 -!- Ethen12345 has left Special:Chat 16:21:50 ;) 16:58:45 -!- RepublicOfKeigGov has left Special:Chat 16:59:18 -!- RepublicOfKeigGov has joined Special:Chat 16:59:18 -!- RepublicOfKeigGov has joined Special:Chat 17:00:04 -!- RepublicOfKeigGov has left Special:Chat 18:43:10 -!- Eastest566 has joined Special:Chat 18:51:36 -!- Lothian 1 has joined Special:Chat 18:51:39 Greetings to you 18:51:49 Hello. 18:51:56 -!- Lothian 1 has joined Special:Chat 18:51:58 -!- Eastest566 has joined Special:Chat 18:52:09 Sorry chat was lagging. 18:52:54 -!- Lothian 1 has left Special:Chat 18:52:57 -!- Lothian 1 has joined Special:Chat 18:53:13 How are you today? 18:53:23 -!- Lothian 1 has left Special:Chat 18:57:51 !updatelogs 18:57:51 Eastest566: Logs updated (added ~11 to log page). 18:59:19 -!- Lothian 1 has joined Special:Chat 19:00:05 -!- Lothian 1 has joined Special:Chat 19:00:34 Doing good and yourself 19:01:16 I am doing good. 19:01:57 Slow here as of late....not many chatting anymore. I usually come on and not a soul can be found 19:02:26 Yeah. Yesterday there was about 8 people on chat. 19:02:36 Cool beans...good to hear 19:35:22 -!- Peacekeeper 5000 has joined Special:Chat 19:40:16 -!- Peacekeeper 5000 has joined Special:Chat 19:42:36 -!- PrinceCreeper has joined Special:Chat 20:05:38 -!- Peacekeeper 5000 has joined Special:Chat 20:10:37 Hello 20:11:22 -!- PrinceCreeper has left Special:Chat 20:15:44 Peace 20:15:49 PeaceCreeper 20:15:54 Princekeeper 20:18:20 -!- Kyng Fyrst has left Special:Chat 20:29:50 -!- Kaiserofnewaustria has joined Special:Chat 20:30:17 -!- Kaiserofnewaustria has left Special:Chat 20:50:37 -!- Eastest566 has joined Special:Chat 21:56:05 -!- RepublicofSmithvilleGovernment has joined Special:Chat 21:56:31 -!- RepublicofSmithvilleGovernment has left Special:Chat 22:01:20 -!- DrukeTheFluke has joined Special:Chat 22:07:02 -!- Eastest566 has joined Special:Chat 22:07:07 Hello. 22:07:13 -!- DrukeTheFluke has left Special:Chat 22:07:30 -!- DrukeTheFluke has joined Special:Chat 22:07:31 -!- DrukeTheFluke has joined Special:Chat 22:08:17 -!- DrukeTheFluke has left Special:Chat 22:24:43 -!- Eastest566 has left Special:Chat 22:45:58 -!- PrinceCreeper has joined Special:Chat 22:54:00 -!- Eastest566 has joined Special:Chat 22:55:45 -!- GamingProphecy has joined Special:Chat 22:56:31 -!- GamingProphecy has left Special:Chat 23:05:16 Hello 2014 08 29